


Tricking Fate

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do this, especially as it was Hermione's birthday and all she'd asked of him was this one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricking Fate

It would be a challenge, but he'd survived worse and for less important reasons. It was only one day, after all. An evening really, not even an entire day. He could do this, especially as it was Hermione's birthday and all she'd asked of him was this one thing.

Severus reviewed a mental checklist. The meal was prepared, the dining table was laid with their best china and crystal, and the champagne was chilled. He was even dressed in his nicest robes. All that was left was to greet any guest who arrived before Hermione finished dressing.

The guests... That didn't bear thinking about. He willed himself to relax, but the possibility vanished with the first knock at the door.

He grimaced at sight of the two young men waiting on his doorstep, each holding brightly wrapped presents and shifting nervously from foot to foot. Why did those two have to be the first to arrive? Now he'd be forced to talk to them until Hermione came out from the bedroom.

Suppressing a beleaguered sigh, Severus opened the door wide. "Potter. Weasley. Come in."

~*~

To his relief, Potter and Weasley had studiously avoided him, as had most of the other guests. He'd spent much of the evening listening to Luna Lovegood's outlandish conspiracy theories, but Hermione's delight at celebrating with her friends had been worth every moment of it.

Now they were alone, and he stood with his arms round Hermione, swaying to soft music. He danced poorly, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you for tonight," Hermione said. "I had a lovely time, but I know it wasn't pleasant for you."

"It was tolerable." His expression was only slightly pained.

She gave a short laugh and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

His arms tightened around her. He'd told Hermione that he loved her exactly twice, once when he'd asked her to marry him and once again at their wedding. There was so much power in those words, but so much vulnerability as well.

Until Hermione, fate had not been just unkind but utterly vicious. He'd never before thought of himself as superstitious, but saying the words aloud felt like a blatant invitation to catastrophe.

"There are things that I don't say to you, Hermione," he said, his voice halting. "Things that you deserve to hear, but—"

"I know you love me," she interrupted firmly. "Some people say "I love you" all the time, but never feel it. I know you feel it; you've shown me. You've certainly demonstrated it tonight; I have no illusions that you really wanted to invite Harry and Ron here."

Suddenly, she gave an impish grin and squeezed his arse. "But if you really want to show me that you love me...." Her voice trailed away.

Relieved, Severus swept her up into his arms. Perhaps he deprived her of the words, but he would spend the rest of his life showing his wife exactly how he felt about her.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community romancingwizard prompt "An Evening with Severus Snape"


End file.
